Many concentrates and ready-to-use compositions have been proposed for cleaning, degreasing and stripping purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,822 (VanEenam '822); U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,831 (VanEenam '831); U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,710 (VanEenam '710); U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,848 (VanEenam '848); U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,341 (VanEenam '341); U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,682 (VanEenam '682); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,995 (VanEenam '995) describe various compositions for cleaning, degreasing or stripping. These compositions are said to be stable clear solutions, stable emulsions or stable microemulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,787 (Johnson) describes an aqueous photoresist stripping composition containing a lower alkyl mono ether of a propylene glycol, a C2-6alkanol, and alkanol amine, and a base. Stripping is carried out at a temperature at which the stripper composition is a single phase, and below a temperature at which the composition would undergo phase separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,887 (Horn et al.) describes an aqueous photoresist developer solution containing a diglycol monoalkyl ether, a glycol monoalkyl ether, an alkali hydroxide, and alkaline fluoride, and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,559 (Koreltz et al.) describes compositions for removing urethane/acrylic floor finishes. In diluted form, the compositions contain a phenyl-substituted alcohol, coupler and water, wherein the amount of the coupler is at least threefold the amount necessary to completely solubilize the phenyl-substituted alcohol in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,440 (Liu '440) describes a mixture of a very slightly water-soluble organic solvent and an excess of an amine oxide coupler to fully solubilize the solvent, for hydrophobic soil and soap scum removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,319 (Pedersen et al.) describes a detergent formulation made from a glycol ether mixed with a high concentration of a surfactant, stably dispersed in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,383 (Klier et al.) describes oil continuous microemulsions containing water, one or more organic solvents and an anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,187 (Blum et al.) describes microemulsion concentrates containing a nonionic surfactant oil phase, a continuous aqueous phase, a polar organic solvent coupling agent and a combination of surfactants. The microemulsions are said to be thermodynamically and temperature stable liquid systems which, when mixed with water to an appropriate solution, will invert and form stable macroemulsions, producing a bloom or milky color in the dilution medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,665 (Liu '665) describes a composition said to be capable of removing hydrophobic soils, and containing nonionic surfactant, a very slightly water-soluble organic solvent and water. The composition is said to be translucent or hazy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,874 (Libutti et al.) describes microemulsion cleaners that are said to be stable and to have a clear to slightly hazy appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,042 (Hernandez et al.) describes a floor stripper concentrate containing a mixture of two types of solvents and an excess of a solubilizing coupler. The coupler is said to be capable of increasing the phase-stability of the stripper and the stripper is said to be stable both as a concentrate and when diluted.
UV light curable coating compositions typically provide a desirable combination of properties including rapid cure, high gloss and good durability. Due to these properties and their generally good scratch and detergent resistance, UV light curable coating compositions have been used as floor finishes. Eventually even a UV light cured floor finish will show the effects of wear, and will require removal and renewal. UV cured floor finishes generally are not regarded as being removable using conventional chemical floor stripping agents. Instead, more aggressive removal techniques such as floor sanding typically must be employed. This can cause potential dust problems in the workplace and can remove a portion of the underlying floor surface. This has discouraged the use of UV cured floor finishes, particularly on vinyl tile, vinyl sheeting and other resilient flooring materials.